Complete Monster / Ben 10: Gods and Monsters
"You think I want to conquer all timelines Tennyson? No, you little mortals will always resist me. I have a better solution: to kill you all. That's right, Tennyson. I will wipe out every human, Anodite, and every other worm in this omniverse. Why? Because why not. But first, I'm going to kill you and your worthless friends." - Lucian, Omniverse ''"Dance with the Devil" In addition to Vilgax, Aggregor, and Maltruant, this edited version of the various Ben 10 shows features more irredeemable villains: * Kane Paladin is a seemingly handsome, but monstrous Mad Scientist. Known as one of the best Plumber scientists, it's shown in flashbacks in ''Omniverse that he is merging dozens of different alien types together in order to make creatures that are in constant pain, horrifying even Dr. Animo. After being prevented from experimenting on a 10 year-old Gwen, he threatens to blow up Bellwood if he cannot go into space, yet attempts to blow it up anyways after escaping. Reappearing in Alien Force as working for the below-mentioned Frieza, he continues his experiments on the various races Frieza has conquered, and captures Charmcaster with the intent of performing more sadistic experiments. After seemingly dying, it's revealed that before Ultimate Alien, he was resurrected by the Angelian Lucian as a sword-wielding demon warrior known as Piedmon. In Ultimate Alien, he blows up several villages in order to get Ben's attention. After almost killing Marty Tennyson (time-traveling son of an alternate Gwen and Kevin), he turns Kevin into a puppet, then uses voodoo dolls to make Gwen and Ben wipe out entire villages so he can see their horrified reactions. After being killed again in that show, he returns in Omniverse ''after being brought back by Zombozo. He thanks him by violently dismembering him off-screen. He attempts to poison Revonnahgander's water supply in order to hear their screams, then kidnaps Kai Green. He reveals to her that he will spread a gas across the universe that will make every race kill one another, and when a horrified Kai asks why, he merely laughs. After being defeated, he escapes into the Gwen 10 timeline, where he corrupts her into spreading chaos across the timelines while he secretly controls her. After she has a Heel-Face Turn, he transforms into a half-human, 1/4 Angelian, and 1/4 Beezelian in order to wipe out the Gwen 10 timeline. A sadistic madman who received thrills from killing others, Kane Paladin is a villain that Ben 10 fears and is loathe by even the worst of his fellow humans. * Frieza is a genocidal alien tyrant who becomes Gwen's Arch-Enemy. Flashbacks as a child make it clear that he was a sociopath despite having a loving father in King Cold, as Frieza tortured killed servants for fun. Appearing in ''Alien Force as an adult, he has conquered 10 whole galaxies and is set on invading Ben's galaxy. It is revealed that in his empire, he has depravities such as slave labor (including child slavery), racism against hybrid aliens in addition to various species, and an authoritarian policy that means speaking out against will result in planetary genocide. He is also a terrible boss, killing his men for the pettiest excuses. He also hired the aforementioned Kane Paladin to experiment on his captured alien races for the sake of the fact that he enjoys the suffering of others. Upon meeting Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, he invites them to join his empire as his minions, destroying a planet when they refuse. He reveals that he's after the Eternity Star, a magical object that can grant immortality. He goes to the planet Ilgacos, where he massacres the planet for ''only giving him 4 out of 6 pieces of the artifact. After Ben and co. follow him there, he proceeds to fight them in brutal ways, including impaling Gwen, killing Cooper Daniels and Argit, and torturing his ex-soldier Girimono, who betrayed Frieza after Frieza blew up his planet (including his pregnant wife) since he found his loyalty to be irritating. After surviving a massive mana attack from Gwen and Charmcaster, he puts Girimono in a coma and murders Kevin in order to spite Gwen, causing Gwen to transfrom into her merged Human/Anodite form. After Gwen releases enough mana to bring life back to the planet and all of Frieza's victims, he spitefully attempts to blow up the planet and destroys the Eternity Star to prevent a reversal of his actions. After seemingly killing all of Gwen's friends (though in reality Charmcaster brought them all to her dimension), Gwen still gives him one last chance at redemption, which he uses to tell his men to wipe out his multi-galactic empire and everyone in it in order to spite her, while still begging for his life. After seemingly getting killed, he is brought back in ''Ultimate Alien ''by his father Cold as a cyborg. After his father promises to help him get revenge on Gwen Tennyson, Frieza kills him because he thought he was the only one who should kill a "filthy half-breed child". Becoming obsessed with Gwen Tennyson and using her as an excuse to further motivate his racist agenda, he orders the galaxy to be wiped out to spite Gwen upon realizing his plan to wipe out his own empire failed. He later finds Gwen and the others, defeats them, and is ready to torture Gwen before being stopped by Marty Tennyson. Brought back by Lucian, Frieza destroys multiple cities to get Ben and co. to fight, after which he defeats all of them in painful fashions before taking them to Lucian. After Lucian demonstrates his power, Frieza, as the "Grand Torturer", tortures the Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Marty, for 6 hours straight. After Lucian turns into his monstrous final form, Frieza appears in the chest of the beast, telling Gwen that he'll help Lucian destroy the universe to spite Gwen. In ''Omniverse, Frieza's men bring back Frieza via a brand-new Eternity Star. Instead of trying to rebuild his empire, he goes to Revonnahgander, kills millions including Rook's family and fiancee, and tries to wipe out the entire universe in his new Golden form out of hatred for Gwen. A sociopathic warlord obsessed with causing endless pain for Gwen Tennyson, Frieza makes up for his lack of resources by being one of the darkest villains that Ben and co. have ever faced. * Lucian is the Greater-Scope Villain of the whole Ben 10 franchise, and their multiverse's equivalent of Satan. Originally the first being created by The One as well as the first Angelian, he started out as the main watcher over the mortal multiverse from the Angelian dimension, and even had a family. However, he grew arrogant and began to loathe mortals, but when his children disagreed with him, he lashed out at them, killing his wife who tried to defend them, and he almost killed his own children before being stopped by the other Angelians. He then gathered an army of Angelian followers and launched a war on The One which killed thousands of Angelians before being stopped. After this, he was stripped of most of his power and banished from the Angelian realm, but this did not stop him from committing despicable deeds. In Ultimate Alien, he uses the aforementioned Kane and Frieza to be his minions in addition to Aggregor and the mysterious Kanashim. He uses his minions to cause destruction around the Earth for 3 episodes, killing thousands at least. After meeting Ben and co., Lucian reveals that he's been a grand manipulator for thousands of years. He created the Ectonurite race by turning millions of war victims into nightmare creatures, gave Adwaita the Alpha Ruin to wipe out the Ledgerdomain dimension (making him responsible for everything bad in Charmcaster's life), and he corrupted Darkstar as a boy by making him cruel and reliant on mana to survive. He also used viral diseases to absorb the mana of millions of people in order to give himself enough power to turn from his boyish form into a much more powerful, adult-looking form. His goal is to make Ben's universe worship him as a God, and he makes all of Ledgerdomain bow to him. He then makes the creatures in Ledgerdomain kill one another for his amusement. Lucian allows Frieza to "have fun" with the main heroes since they dared to "defy him". He then spends the next few episodes building up mana to make the main universe worship him, using his minions to spread chaos. Upon being confronted by Ben, he gleefully reveals that he was responsible for Kanashim's misery since he mind-controlled races including Anodites to wipe out Kanashim's family. After being stopped by Ultimate Alien X, he turns into a monstrous dragon-like form and attempts to wipe out the universe. After being stopped, he returns in Omniverse in his child-like form, evealing that he murdered everyone in the Ben 10,000 timeline except for Ken Tennyson. He then captures Ben, where he allows various villains to torture him. He then reveals his new plan: to take advantage of how there are now 500 timelines rather than 12 and put them all under his control. He intends to do this by going to the Angelian Realm and stealing power from The One. After Ben escapes, Lucian goes to the realm of the Beezelians, where he turns them from benign creatures into bloodthirsty warriors with a hatred for Angelians. Lucian and his new army go to the Angelian Realm and begin a war that is across all timelines, killing millions of creatures. During the battle, he reveals to Ben that he didn't want existence to bow to him for any good intentions like he claimed in UA, but merely to spite The One for casting him out. After being bisected in his dragon form by Kai and 500 merged Excaliburs, he merges with Ben's timeline and wipes out most of Ben's friends, intending to do the same to all timelines until there is nothing but himself. An omnicidal sociopath under his seemingly handsome and polite exterior, Lucian is the most powerful and heinous villain Ben has ever faced. * Zero, from the Omniverse two-parter "Be Careful..." "...Who You Trust" is the son of the aforementioned Frieza. At first, he seems like a sympathetic being who wants to fix what his father did to the universe by helping Ben find and destroy a lost Chronosapien Time Bomb. However, he secretly has his own plans for the device. After gaining the trust of the main characters, they find the weapon, only for Zero to backstab all of them and reveal his plan: to detonate the bomb in the Angelian Realm so it will destroy them, throwing all of existence into a state of chaos for him to rule. When Frank Green attempts to stop Zero, Zero coldly kills him before mocking Kai Green on how weak he was and how enjoyable killing is. Despite having a horrible Freudian Excuse in Frieza being an extremely abusive father, Zero subverts any redemption by becoming just as bad, if not worse, than his father ever was. Category:Unknowns